Club Penguin Army Wiki:Administrators
Everyone has a very important role in this Wikipedia. We allow users to create, edit and rename pages whenever they want. However, there still is the need of maintaining discipline and decorum on how the Wikipedia should be users and what parts of this community shall only be edited by credible sources. Below we have mentioned various types of CPA Wikipedia Staff Members and their roles. Club Penguin Armies Fandom Staff Bureaucrat The founder of the Fandom is the person who first requested it. Such individual is given administrator access as well as bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator. When the sole bureaucrat becomes inactive, an active member of the CPA community has the opportunity to adopt the Fandom. If the adoption is successful, he or she effectively becoming the new bureaucrat. The Original founder of the Club Penguin Armies Wikia (now known as Fandom) was Clintos007. However, as the community moved forward, the Fandom was adopted by others. After Clintos007, the Fandom was adopted by Ultimate Star Legend Kirby12 on July 21, 2011. On September 27, 2015, Jayden1092 adopted the Wiki after two years as an administrator. In March 2019, Jayden1092 was succeeded by CPWorld2001. On September 12, 2019, Anon requested to become a bureaucrat by citing an unknown fact, a Fandom is allowed multiple bureaucrats. On October 17th, Annon was promoted to bureaucrat and he restored Jayden1092's previous bureaucratic status. - Administrators Administrators are basically the members of this Wikipedia who look after various activities which go around this community. In order to be promoted to Administrator on this Wikipedia, you must contact the bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . - Staff Members These members are the front runners of our Wikipedia. While Administrators take care of what's going on in the background, the staff members are responsible for checking and reviewing any edits that have been made to the wikipedia. Their main job is to check the credibility of the update or the page. NOTICE: '''Content Moderators will also have the role of Rollback, Discussion Moderator and Chat Moderator. If you'd like to join the staff team, leave a message on one of the administrators message wall and we will get back to you as soon as possible. '''Fandom Staff and Janitors Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Wikia Janitors have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on on any Wikia. Administrators/Bureaucrat List (2009 - Present) The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . BOLD indicates the user currently holding administrative privileges Italics indicates the user currently holding bureaucratic privileges More Info * A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. However, they are not currently able to remove admin access from any user; please contact one of the community team if you need that done. * Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. * See Help:Administrators' how-to guide for a guide on using admin functions. * For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikias, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as "Club Penguin Army Wiki:Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. * Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. * Additional Admin functions: ** Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. ** Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users. ** Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. ** Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins.